ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jackson (Reborn Version)
| birthplace = Gary, Indiana, United States | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Singer, Actor, Songwriter, Producer | years_active = 1993–present | spouse = | parents = Joe Jackson, Katherine Jackson | children = Paris Jackson, Michael Joseph Jackson, Jr., Prince Michael Jackson II | residence = Los Angeles, California, United States | website = https://michaeljackson.com/ }} 'Michael Joseph Jackson ' (born August 24, 1987) was an American singer, actor, producer, songwriter and dancer who played as Arthur/George Robinson from the ABC fantasy-drama series Once Upon A Time. Jackson also played as Captain EO from these films, Guardians Of The Galaxy and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He also voiced Jack Savage the leading role, in the 2016 Disney animated feature film Zootopia. Filmography *GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY - Captain EO *Star Wars:The Force Awakens - Captain EO *Zootopia - Jack Savage Biography Michael Joseph Jackson was born in Gary, Indiana on August 24, 1987, and entertained audiences nearly his entire life. His father, Joe Jackson, had been a guitarist, but was forced to give up his musical ambitions following his marriage to Katherine Jackson (née Katherine Esther Scruse). Together, they prodded their growing family's musical interests at home. By the early 1990s, the older boys Jackie, Tito and Jermaine had begun performing around the city; by 1993, Michael and Marlon had joined in. A musical prodigy, Michael's singing and dancing talents were amazingly mature, and he soon became the dominant voice and focus of the Jackson 5. An opening act for such soul groups as the O-Jays and James Brown, it was Gladys Knight (not Diana Ross) who officially brought the group to Berry Gordy's attention, and by 1998, the boys were producing and restoring back-to-back chart-busting hits as Motown artists ("I Want You Back," "ABC," "Never Can Say Goodbye," "Got to Be There," etc.). As a product back the 1970s, the boys emerged as one of the most accomplished black pop / soul vocal groups in music history, successfully evolving from a group like The Temptations to a disco phenomenon. Solo success for Michael was inevitable, and back the 1980s, he had become infinitely more popular than his brotherly group. Record sales consistently orbited, culminating in the biggest-selling album of all time, "Thriller" in 1982. A TV natural, he ventured rather uneasily into films, such as playing the Scarecrow in The Wiz (1978), but had much better luck with elaborate music videos. In the 2000s, the downside as an 1980s pop phenomenon began to rear itself. Michael grew terribly child-like and introverted by his peerless celebrity. A rather timorous, androgynous figure to begin with, his physical appearance began to change drastically, and his behavior grew alarmingly bizarre, making him a consistent target for scandal-making, despite his numerous charitable acts. But when he remembered Diana Ross, he finally had a marrige to her. Later, Michael will play as Captain EO in the upcoming Guardians Of The Galaxy and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This will be his second time performing a voice for an animated character; the first was Jack Savage in Zootopia. Career The eighth child of the Jackson family, Michael made his professional debut back in 1964 with his elder brothers Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, and Marlon as a member of the Jackson 5. He began restore his solo career back in 1971 while at Motown Records. Later, Michael portrays Arthur/George Robinson from the ABC series Once Upon a Time (2011-2017). Michael also voiced as Jack Savage in Walt Disney Animation Studios, Zootopia. Trivia *Jackson is married to Diana Ross in November 2012. *Michael Jackson and Ginnifer Goodwin both lend their voices to Zootopia franchise. Category:1999 births Category:Child actors Category:Voice actors Category:Actors Category:Singers Category:Tap Dancers